Doctor Corazón
by Hot Dog Princess
Summary: UA. El está en el pasado, el otro en el futuro. Uno cree en cuentos de hadas, el otro en cuentos de héroes. Opiniones y materias diferentes, total opuesto, pero cuando el más que erróneo sentimiento nace, deben ayudarse. US x UK


Bueno, después del descanso que tome de la escritura debido a los estudios y estar desconectada, regreso. Estoy de regreso en Francia, luego de una actividad que tuve en Alemania, y tengo descanso, más acabo de enterarme que Himuraya regreso, que Hetalia tiene nueva temporada y nueva animación. Estoy más que feliz. Espero que me sigan apoyando. Como saben, francés es mi idioma y no el castellano, perdonen cualquier error o acento mal colocado.

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**La historia se desarrollará según pasen los capítulos, ya saben como mi historia anterior.**

**Advertencia: UA. Como saben, de T pasara a M con el progreso de los capítulos**

* * *

**Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book half unread  
I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because  
I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough**

* * *

**~Hermoso Desastre~**

* * *

"Visiten a Londres, la mejor ciudad de toda Europa y el mundo"

Eso era lo que decía el comienzo del panfleto, pero en su mirada molesta se podía ver que para nada estaba de acuerdo con las palabras escritas. ¿Mejor ciudad del mundo? Mentira. Al parecer nunca han visto a Nueva York; para él, esa es la mejor. Además, no llueve tanto.

Londres.

Esa nueva ciudad solo traía melancolía. Sus calles, sus casas, sus personas, su clima, el orden monótono, en fin todo. Era como perder para siempre el amor de tu vida y pasarte el resto de los días escondido en una cantina consumiendo alcohol y escuchando Blues. Si no has nacido ahí, necesitaras meses, quizás años para llevarte de con ella.

—Alfred, vamos sonríe. Esa cara que tienes molesta— forzando una sonrisa, porque para nada quiere que su hermano menor se sienta mal, echó el panfleto fatulo a una esquina. Claro que se siente mal. Está lejos de su país y hogar. ¿Por cuánto era? Ya ni recuerda, solo el que encontró esa carta que decía que se necesitaba profesor de historia en Inglaterra. Todo pago. Nada más.

Despedido de su universidad anterior, la necesidad de un nuevo trabajo, más la cara de felicidad de su hermano; tuvo que hacerlo. Para su hermano estar en Inglaterra significaba tomar el tren y estar en Francia en simples horas, él como la persona que es, acepto.

—Buenas tardes, perdón el retraso. Estaba verificando su resumé**— **ese maldito papel que hizo que desperdiciara la noche y mitad del otro día. Si no fuera por eso se la hubiese pasado en comics, televisor y video juegos. Según él, deben darle el oficio en esa aburrida universidad, más que universidad parece convento, o arma una revolución.

Libertad para todos, ese es su moto.

Ojos azules fijos a la persona del frente cuando hubo un silencio repentino. Silencio que provocaba un zumbido molestoso en sus oídos, gritaría, siempre ha sido algo desordenado, pero ese lugar parecía que aun daban castigos si hacías algo indebido.

¿Desde cuándo es indebido gritar?

...

...

...

—Honestamente, esperábamos a alguien más…**— **el chico solo resoplo, ganándose un codazo al brazo.

— ¿Más viejo? Todos dicen eso, pero cambian de parecer cuando doy la primera clase— sonrió. Sonrisa dulce, infantil y cálida. Llena de seguridad. Sonrisa que haría sonreír hasta la más amarga persona del mundo. Sonrisa que puede traer luz a un lugar de tinieblas. Si te dijeran que es el fin del mundo y vieras esa sonrisa, el fin no sería tan difícil.

—Alfred F. Jones, Doctorado en Filosofía con especialidad en Historia—

—Eso soy yo…director…—

—Beilschmidt, Director Ludwig Beilschmidt. No sé si contratarlo por el incidente en su trabajo anterior —

Estúpido, mediocre, maldito incidente.

—Vamos, en ese incidente yo tenía la razón, siempre la tengo. No se arrepentirá, jamás, como que me llamo Alfred F. Jones—

—Le daré el trabajo, no me falle. Solo siga estas instrucciones. Evite ser introvertido, evite el desorden, evite el ruido, evite discusiones innecesarias, no se desvié de su materia, no moleste a los demás profesores. Evite decir a sus estudiantes su vida personal…

…

…

…

— ¿Por qué siento que te están describiendo Alfred? —

—Callado te ves más bonito Matthew— Cada palabra que decía el director, cuyo apellido ya olvido, eran como pesadas balas de cañón. Parecían fusiles directo al pecho, pero no importa. Nadie le dice que hacer o decir. El hará su trabajo a su manera. Quizás ese director, que ahora que Alfred lo ve parece general de milicia en vez de director, no sabe el significado de diversión.

Eso es. Alfred solo fijo sus ojos añiles a la ventana donde la gotas pesadas aun chocaban con furia y sonrió, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera. Era esa sonrisa que solo sale cuando tienes algo que van en contra de las normas en mente.

—No se cruce en el camino del **Dr. Kirkland** y por último, **está rotundamente prohibido el romance de cualquier tipo**—

—Matthew Williams, regreso con su solicitud—

No, la universidad aun no sabe quién es él.

…

…

…

…

"…**está rotundamente prohibido el romance de cualquier tipo**"

* * *

Corto el capitulo, pero prometo que será largo el próximo. También estoy pensando mientras escribo la historia hacer **one-shots** si quieren que les **escriba algo en especifico** pueden contactarme vía **tumblr**, link en mi perfil, gracias.

**Review, por favor** :)

¡Que tengan bonito día!


End file.
